Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Buildings include a complex collection of controllable systems, such as security, HVAC, fire, elevators, and the like. Building management systems have been developed for assisting in the management of such controllable systems, allowing a user to identify and deal with faults, apply scheduling parameters, and so on. However, the complexity of building management systems often renders them unable to adequately cope with sudden drastic changes.
It follows that there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for managing building management systems.